Array of Challenges
by LastweeksTrash
Summary: A new tournament with many twists and turns, OC named Kaku, comes to aid Yuugi and his friends to defeat an upcoming evil. Rated M for later chapters/lemon-ish scenes


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I wish I did! I wrote (started) this a LONG time ago, I've changed it around 5 times since I first started writing it. I mean like the whole plot changed about 5 times. I'm still not sure that I totally like it, but I think it's as good as I can get it. There is a sequel too, since you all know how much I love dragging things on FOREVER! Bwahahahahahha!

The day had already started out horrible, first with news of her brother's schemes finally coming to light and second with what those schemes caused. The woman ran across the sands of Egypt's desert towards the hidden tomb, there was a car waiting for her return. People whom she trusted were gathered around the broken entry way that led to the underground stairwell, the stairs that led down to her former house, one that she didn't want to go back to.

"Shall we accompany you Miss Ishtar." One of the men stated.

"No. I will be fine alone." She replied, not looking at him. Her name was Isis Ishtar and she worked on uncovering artifacts, but in reality she looked over certain treasures that could change the fate of the world. She knew more about the history of the artifacts she uncovered than she was willing to tell the museums, that information was to be saved for others in the future.

"Very well then. We will await your return." The same man stated and bowed. Isis nodded and then stepped down into the stairwell. She descended the stairs quickly and stopped at the bottom to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness. There were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. Isis sighed under her breath and lit the lantern she was carrying, it basked the underground passageway with light. Isis started forward down the hall while avoiding all the traps she remembered from her childhood. She refused to let her mind wander into memories of a time before her life on the surface began, she had to focus now and see if what she was looking for was actually gone. Isis passed some of the rooms, not looking into them, and stopped in front of a wall covered in carvings. She moved the lantern so that she could look over the stone wall, it was something that wasn't allowed to be brought up to the surface, it was something too sacred. Inscribed on the tablet was a single girl at the bottom, dressed in foreign looking clothes, with her arms outstretched to the sky. Above her were four large monsters, although one was off the side and surrounded by a large circle; cutting him off from the others. In the middle of the monsters there was a symbol for an eye, the same one that appeared on all the millennium items. Isis reached out towards the carvings and pressed the symbol of an eye that was directly in the center. The eye moved it and allowed the tablet to swing open; revealing a secret room that she thought only she knew about. Isis stepped inside and looked around, nothing seemed to be disturbed. She took a few more cautious steps deeper into the room and held the lantern up so she could focus on the alter towards the back. Her dark eyes scanned over the alter, which held a book that described the past, although parts had been worn away by age. Behind the alter stood three statues of the monsters that were on the tablet outside, the fourth monster enclosed in the circle wasn't shown. Isis briskly walked over to the statues and stopped in front of the middle one. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes; her hand reached out and pressed a secret button on the monster's claw. The statue then opened, showing a small holding area. Isis opened her eyes and gasped, it was gone.

"He really did." Isis breathed in slight disbelief. She reached into the small cubbyhole and felt around, but it was as empty as it looked. "How did he even know of this room? I was sure that I was the only one who was told about it, did Rishid see me enter here? Did my brother see me enter one day?" Isis wondered aloud, her eyes still wide with shock and fear. Isis closed the cubbyhole and hurried over to look at the book on the alter. She could see fingerprints in the dust; it had been recently read. Isis cursed in her mind and bit her bottom lip. This would call for action, but first she needed to collect the last artifact, the ones that she was certain her brother didn't know the location of. Although, him having two was reason enough for alarm. Isis left the room, closing the tablet behind her, and ran back through her old underground prison of a home. When she reached the surface she gave all the men and women waiting for her commands. She didn't have time to loose.

After everything had been gathered Isis was driven immediately to the airport, after checking with her millennium necklace she knew where to go.

"Are there any seats left of the plane to Japan, flight A819?" Isis questioned the woman behind the desk.

"Let me check for you!" The woman chirped and noisily clicked away on the keyboard. Her heavily made up eyes scanned the computer screen in front of her while Isis waited patiently. "Ah! It seems there are a few open seats, would you like one on that flight?" The woman asked with a bright smile.

"Yes. Please." Isis stated and pulled out a credit card from her purse.

"Which seat would you prefer? There is seat 12—" The lady behind the desk started but Isis quickly cut her off.

"It doesn't matter, which ever one is first on your list." Isis answered. The lady nodded and took Isis's credit card. She typed in all the information and then printed the ticket, handing everything back to her.

"Thank you Miss! Come fly with us again!" The girl said with another cheesy grin. Isis thanked her and then rushed towards security and customs, she needed to make it quickly since the plane would take off in forty minutes. It didn't take her long at all to make it through the lines and find the boarding location.

"Have a nice flight!" The man said kindly after scanning her ticket. Isis smiled at him before boarding the plane with her lone carry on bag. She hadn't had time to properly pack for the trip. Isis sat on the plane and sighed. She didn't want to have to travel all the way to the Japan, but it was needed. She had to find Kaku. Her necklace had shown her that she was currently living in Japan. There wasn't much time left before Seto Kaiba started the Chikara Duel Monster Tournament in Domino. Isis knew that this was the event her brother would be taking part in, and she had to stop him before it was too late. Although, there was a problem: Isis had no idea where to find Kaku actually lived, she wasn't even aware of what she looked like. When you had to find someone, those two things would be a big problem. The only thing she knew for sure was that Kaku would be in Domino, if she dueled or not, was unknown.

As the plane took off into the clear sky, Isis looked out the window in thought. _ 'Kaku, where have you gone? I know you must be trying to live a peaceful life on Earth, but now I do believe that there is no other option but for you to step up.' _ Isis sighed and pushed her chair into a more reclined position. She needed to find Kaku first, before her brother found her and learned of her true importance.

Isis stared at the ceiling of the plane and closed her eyes. She needed to find Kaku, but she didn't know what to tell her when she was found. Isis was hoping she could stop her brother before anything bad happened. '_Why did all of this have to happen now?' _Isis asked herself. She reached up and lightly brushed her millennium necklace that hung around her neck. There was so much left the fate and she had been too afraid to look too far into the future. '_Some help I am, I haven't looked into that far into the future since my brother fled Egypt and started his organization the rare hunters. I only used the necklace to learn of Kaku's general location.'_ Isis opened her eyes and looked over out the window. It was night, but she could see the lights of the cities below. Everyone else on the plane seemed to be asleep. It was silent except for the humming of the engine. Isis closed her eyes again; she knew she should sleep at least a little before the plane landed in Domino. She had ordered the shipment of artifacts to be shipped to the Domino Museum so it seemed she had a reason to be in Domino, Japan. She had also learned that the Pharaoh, Atem, was also in Domino. Kaiba's tournament was sure to be filled with chaos.

Isis had spent hours wondering what she should do. She had no one to ask. '_Kaku, I need to find you. I hope you can help me to save my brother and the world, if it comes to that. I hope you will; you may be the last hope if I can't do anything.' _Isis thought to herself. '_Where are you in that city?'_ Isis thought to herself as she started to slip into a deep sleep.

-xxxxxxxx-

There was a splash as the girl jumped into a clear rain puddle that had formed on the sidewalk after the previous nights rain storm. The girl wasn't wearing rain boots, but brightly colored converse shoes that began to soak up the water.

"Eek! Not my shoes! I hate wet shoes!" The girl wailed and quickly jumped from the puddle to shake her feet. Behind the girl was a pair of boys, slightly older than the girl in front of them. They shook their heads sadly at her silly actions.

"If you don't want your shoes all wet then don't jump in puddles you silly girl!" One of the boys stated. He was smiling at her though, making his statement loose a bit of its seriousness.

"I swear. You act like a five year old." The other chuckled. The girl looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue.

"You're just jealous because you refused to embrace your childish desires like puddle jumping or buying kids meals just to see what toy you get!" The girl retorted. The two boys rolled their eyes but laughed as well.

"Oh Kaku." The first boy sighed. Kaku giggled. Her light yellow hair shimmered in the sun, it was heavily layered, the top layer was cut to frame her face and the lower layer was long, reaching past her shoulders. Her pink tinted eyes flashed with playfulness as she looked at the two boys behind her.

"Kain! Zero! I'm thirsty." She stated with a smile.

"All right." Kain stated and ran a hand through his light almond colored brown hair.

"I'm actually getting hungry, why don't we hit up Burger Place?" Zero asked and Kain sighed loudly. "When you sigh like that it makes it sound like I'm always wanting to eat!" Zero complained and glared over at Kain. Kaku giggled.

"I wouldn't mind eating either! Let's go!" She announced and started walking again. The two boys followed after her, now walking on either side of her as they chatted about mindless things. It didn't take the group long to reach the small eatery. The bell rang as they entered and each of them fixed their eyes on the menu. Zero and Kaku relayed their orders to Kain, since he was the one in charge of ordering the food, as always. Kaku grabbed his arm,

"Kain! I want a chicken nugget kids meal! Okay?" Kaku said and Kain sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you get the same thing every time, and an iced-tea to drink correct?" Kain added and Kaku smiled at him.

"You know me too well!" She giggled. Zero's order was much more complicated but Kaku didn't stick around to listen. She quickly found a booth near the window; she loved to watch people as they walked. Zero quickly joined her, sitting across from her. He looked at her; she wasn't looking at him.

"Why do you keep ignoring your destiny Kaku?" Zero asked and Kaku turned to glare at him.

"We don't talk about that here Zero. Plus, I don't want to keep giving you reasons for my choices." Kaku said softly and glared back out the window. '_There's no way I want to have to embrace my stupid past and what not. I've done enough already to help out the world, and I don't want to have to keep doing it over and over again! Its so annoying and ARGH! Can't a girl just have a normal life for once?' _Kaku thought and started grinding her teeth together in anger. Zero waved his hands in front of him defensively.

"Sorry! I wont bring it up again!" He said and Kaku looked at him sternly, then smiled.

"Okay! Good, you better not!" She said and Zero sighed. '_It's so hard to be a guardian and try to think of her best interest when she wont even do what she's supposed to do!' _He thought to himself.

"Here ya go!" Kain shouted from behind the mountain of food on the tray.

"YAY!" Kaku shouted and waved her arms in the air. "Food!" She added happily. Kain placed the tray on the table and before he could even sit down, Kaku was already grabbed stuff. After the food was all sorted Kaku looked around the table. In front of her sat her chicken nuggets, a small french fry, and a drink. Zero had three super burgers, two 10-piece nuggets, a monster sized drink and three large fries. Then Kain, on the other hand, had a salad, small fry, and a milkshake.

"Zero, you're a pig." Kaku stated after a second of thought. Zero looked at her, pretending to look horribly hurt. "

What? Oh Kaku! How could you say that to me?" He swooned and waved a hand in front of his face. Kaku stuck out her tongue at him.

"I'm being serious!" She retorted. Kain nodded in agreement.

"I'm actually amazed that you don't weigh 35,723,750,237 pounds." He said and chuckled. Zero glared at him.

"Look who's talking girly-salad-man!"

"Eating a salad is NOT girly for your information!" Kain said and shot a glare back at Zero.

"Boys! Boys! Let's not start anything!" Kaku said patting both of their shoulders. Both turned to her and glared down at her.

"You started this Kaku!" They shouted and Kaku giggled nervously.

"Oh, did I?" She said innocently.

"YES!" They both shouted at her simultaneously. Kaku shrunk back in her booth, and looked out the window.

"Hey! Kain! Zero!" Kaku exclaimed and pointed at a child with large maroon spiky hair through the dirty glass.

"What?" Zero asked and tried to follow her finger with his gaze.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kain said, staring as well.

"It sure looks like him alright, but his eyes are huge, and he's pretty short." Zero said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well that's because its a distant relative you bozo, not him exactly!" Kaku said, rolling her eyes at Zero. He snorted back at her.

"Should we go after him? You know, see how he is doing?" Kain asked, picking up the tray full of trash. Kaku continued to look out the window at the pervious Pharaoh and what she assumed were his friends.

"Yeah, why not." Kaku said shrugging. '_Even though it is sorta my responsibility to help the _Pharaoh_, I really don't want to. I guess I'll just check out how good he really is, maybe he wont even need my help and then I won't have to worry about anything!' _Kaku thought as she followed Zero and Kain out of the Burger Place.

"Don't get too close! He might recognize us!" Kaku said when Zero started briskly walking in his direction. Zero slowed down and sighed.

"Why don't you just—" He started, but Kaku quickly cut him off with a glare.

"I just wanna see how good he is." She snapped. Kain chuckled to himself while Zero sighed. The trio stalked after Yuugi's group. They were chattering about nothing of particular interest to Kaku. It was just childish stuff, like when the new packs of cards would be coming in, and the newest movies that were showing in the theaters.

"Are you sure that's the Pharaoh Kaku?" Zero whispered into her ear. Kaku crossed her arms.

"I'm not sure now, we are just gunna have to watch him duel." Kaku said sighing. "You remember how he dueled right?" Kaku asked, looking back at Kain and Zero. They both nodded.

"Yeah, we remember." Zero said and.

"Okay! Great!" Kaku exclaimed. Suddenly from up ahead of them, someone jumped out of a side alley, and pointed a finger at the Pharaoh.

Kaku, Zero, and Kain froze.

"Is he gunna jump the Pharaoh?" Kaku exclaimed, and placed a hand to her mouth.

"I highly doubt that. People don't mug children in broad daylight." Zero said and looked at Kaku like she lost a few brain cells.

"Oh, my bad!" Kaku giggled and scratched the back of her head.

"I think there's about to be a duel, you know? Everyone around here is always playing that card game, duel monsters." Kain stated, other people were starting to crowd around the Pharaoh and the other duelist as well. Kaku, Kain, and Zero stood at the edges of the crowd; there was no way they could get any closer.

"Good gosh!" Kaku complained as she looked around. "I didn't know so many people liked to watch these duels!" She growled under her breath and stood on her tip-toes.

"It's because of my brilliant technology." A cold voice said from behind Kaku. She spun on her heels to face the person. No one else from the crowd in front of her turned around; everyone was too concentrated on the duel in progress.

"Who are you?" She asked, staring up at the man, he had on a fancy white trench coat; he stared down at her slightly shocked.

"Are you telling me you have no idea who I am?" He asked._ 'He reminds me of Priest Seto actually, but I can't just say that to him or he will think I'm crazy.' _Kaku thought to herself as she looked him over. Zero and Kain looked at him skeptical. '_What does he mean brilliant technology; he doesn't even look to be that old. And I wonder if Kaku noticed that he looks just like Priest Seto. Man, we keep seeing everyone's re-born selves from the past. It's so weird.' _Zero thought to himself; tapping his chin. Kaku stared at the man in front of her, skeptical as well.

"I seriously have no idea as to who you are." She replied and crossed her arms. "But I'd like to find out, if you'd be so kind as to tell me." She added.

"I am Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. I designed those duel disks and the hologram programs." He stated and smirked proudly.

"Uh huh. Sure, it looks like you are still in high school for Christ's sake." Kaku said rolling her eyes and flapping her hand. '_Geez he even has the same name as Priest Seto, and he's kind of a jerk too, Priest Seto came off as a jerk sometimes too, maybe they are distantly related. He doesn't have a millennium item, but I can't say anything cause I might be wrong.' _She thought and sighed. "There's no way I believe you, do I look like I'm stupid? I might be blonde but I won't fall for something like that." Kaku said and put her hands on her hips.

"What? You don't believe me? How dare you use such a tone of voice with me." Seto growled. Zero and Kain glared at him. '_If he lays one finger on Kaku, he's gunna be eating this pavement. It would be just like old times sake.' _Kain thought wickedly.

"BIG BROTHER!" A little child's voice rang from somewhere behind Kaiba. Kaku looked around him at the little boy with long black hair. "Your fan club saw me, and now they are chasing me! I think one of them wants to rip off my shirt!" The little boy cried, clinging to Kaiba's coat. Kaku smiled and placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Awwwwwww! He's just too cute!" Kaku squealed, completely forgetting that she was being serious. Zero smacked his hand to his forehead.

"God Kaku!" He groaned. '_Way to completely shatter your serious attitude, how do you expect anyone to take you seriously! Why can't you act your age for once!' _Zero thought. The little boy looked up at Kaku, rather confused.

"Umm, Big Brother?" Mokuba said in a questioning voice. Kaiba looked at Kaku again and then back down at his brother.

"Let's get out of here before that fan club gets too close. They get on my nerves." Seto said and turned, dragging Mokuba away with him. Mokuba was looking back at Kaku as Kaiba dragged him away. '_Seto doesn't normally talk to people unless he is getting something out of it; like a business employee or something. I wonder who that girl was.' _Mokuba pondered to himself.

Kaku crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well he's a real jerk face!" Kaku said and turned back towards the duel. Zero and Kain glared after him.

"Did you notice who he looked like?" Zero asked and Kain and Kaku nodded.

"Yes, I noticed. He looked almost just like Priest Seto. It looks like almost everyone got re-born, or at least has distance relatives. He probably doesn't know about his past though, it didn't look like he had the millennium rod." Kaku said in a low voice so other people didn't hear. "But enough of that! Lemme get on your shoulders so I can see the duel better!" Kaku said and gave Kain puppy-dog eyes. Kain rolled his but bent over and let her scramble up on his back.

After a few minutes the trio saw the duel monster that made them certain that this little kid was the Pharaoh. The Dark Magician floated above the field, the Pharaoh's opponent stared up at the monster in awe.

"Yep, that's the Pharaoh, he always plays the Dark Magician! It's his favorite monster." Zero announced and smiled to himself. Kaku watched the duel intensely from where she was sitting atop Kain's shoulders.

"Mmmhmm." She agreed while tying little braids in Kain's hair absent mindedly. '_He looks different when he duels, a lot different actually. But no one else seems to notice. I mean, his eyes aren't as huge, and he's a lot taller, and not to mention his voice is three times deeper and more commanding! But okay, maybe its just because I'm magical, maybe non-magical people don't realize what happens. Or maybe no one cares except me. Maybe I'm just over thinking this whole thing!'_ Kaku wondered as she watched him duel.

Finally, after a few more minutes passed and Kain almost dropping Kaku when he bent over to pick up a dollar bill that someone dropped, the duel ended. With Pharaoh Atem as the obvious victor. '_Okay, well he duels really well, so I don't think I really need to help him. I mean he looks pretty good on his own!' _Kaku thought to herself as she slid down to the ground. Kain stretched his shoulders and ruffled his hair so the braids were gone. Zero chuckled despite Kain's glares.

The crowd around the trio disappeared; leaving them standing there alone in a small circle. The Pharaoh and his friends looked over at them. Kaku's mouth opened. '_Oh No! We've been spotted! I can't have Atem know that I'm here! Then he will ask for my help and, and, noooo!_' She thought and gulped, Zero and Kain exchanged glances. The Pharaoh walked over to them, he was back to having big eyes and being rather short.

"Hello!" He exclaimed happily. Kaku stared down at him, '_Wait, I don't think he knows who we are! And it seems like he hasn't heard about the impending evil either!'_ She thought to herself in confusion.

"Ah, Hello? I saw you dueling, you're amazing!" Kaku said, trying not to sound nervous. Zero and Kain exchanged looks again, and then looked down at the Pharaoh. '_It doesn't seem like he knows us at all, what happened? I mean he even has the millennium puzzle and since the __Pharaoh's soul is inside he should remember!'_Zero thought to himself.

"Thanks! So, are you three new around here? I've never seen you before!" He stated and held out his hand. Kaku, Zero, and Kain all took turns shaking it.

"Yeah, we are! I'm Kaku, and that one with the brown hair is Kain and the one with the white hair is Zero!" Kaku explained and smiled.

"I'm Yuugi, that is Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou!" Yuugi explained, motioning to each of his friends and smiled back at her. Anzu smiled up at Kain happily, he quickly looked away. Zero held back a chuckle.

"So, what's up with all the duels? Or is it all just for fun?" Kaku asked and Anzu answered before Yuugi could reply.

"Everyone is getting ready for a tournament that is supposed to start soon! It's going to be really exciting! So everyone is pretty much just warming up!" She exclaimed happily. Yuugi smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I'M TOTALLY GUNNA WIN! YEAH!" The one with blonde hair, who Yuugi introduced as Jounouchi, screamed. He pumped his arms in the air dramatically. Everyone giggled. Kain looked at him oddly, but Zero just chuckled along with everyone else.

"Do you duel Kaku?" Yuugi asked. Kaku shrugged.

"Sometimes, I'm not really that good at it though." She admitted, looking away from him at a distant building. '_I'm good at controlling real monsters, and also good at controlling magic, but I don't know about a card game with fake monsters. I was always horrible at card games. I used to play Uno all the time with Kain and Zero but I always lost!' _She thought to herself.

"How about you Kain?" Anzu asked.

"I'm okay, I guess." He said and then Jounouchi cut in with the next question.

"How about you Zero? You look pretty tough!" He said and Zero chuckled again.

"Yeah, I guess I'm okay, nothing to brag about!" He said and Kaku giggled.

"Zero is definitely better then Kain!" She said and Kain glared down at her, but then sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kain admitted, the three of the chuckled to themselves.

"Well, you wanna hang out? We can show you around Domino!" Yuugi exclaimed excitedly, all of his nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Thanks! We'd love to!" Kaku said happily. The groups joined together and began a trek down the sidewalk. Ryou was very quiet; he looked over at Kaku and her friends. Something inside of him stirred. Ryou pressed a hand against the side of his head, it felt like he had a headache. '_Is that who I think it is? Why yes, I do believe it is. That is the Great Sorceress Kaku! I'm amazed that she's here...unless that means that there is something big unfolding...its a good thing that the __Pharaoh__ has lost most of his memories, he seems to have no idea who she is! I can use this to my advantage, and since this new body looks nothing like my old self. Kaku shouldn't expect a thing! Finally! After all these years of waiting! I will get her powers this time around!'_ Ryou's inner voice chuckled to himself. Ryou's body shivered and something took him over in an instant.

Kaku felt something inside her twitch, she turned and looked back at Ryou, who was lagging behind the group a bit. He looked a bit different. '_Did his hair look that spiky before?' _Kaku asked herself, but shook it off and looked back at Yuugi who was explaining that the big building on the left was the mall.

"I love it!" Anzu commented quickly and giggled. Kaku wasn't completely listening, she was thinking about the evil that was supposedly going to befall the world. '_I can't find ANY trace of something evil going on! I mean, it's a card game! What's so evil about that? Last time I checked, Old Maid and Uno never killed anybody! Sure, Go Fish and Bull Shit got a little violent at times, but that was it! No one died! Did I read my dreams wrong? I mean its not like fighting in the shadow game like we used to do way back when, I mean THAT was dangerous, but not this!' _Kaku thought to herself. Zero leaned down close to Kaku's ear.

"Are you planning to help Atem, er I mean, Yuugi?" He whispered softly and Kaku turned swiftly and glared at him. 'We will talk later, shut up!' Kaku mouthed at him and stomped away from him, getting closer to Jounouchi and Yuugi. Zero rolled his eyes. '_I should have known she wouldn't want to. I mean sure, she had been through a lot in the past, but she knows that this is something she should help with if there is going to be evil attacking soon.' _Zero thought to himself; shaking his head sadly. Yami Bakura watched Kaku, Zero and Kain closely while keeping silent.

"Hey! Lets stop and get some smoothies!" Anzu exclaimed to Kaku and grabbed her arm, dragging her into a small cafe.

"That place looks girly." Kain said, staring at the outside of the cafe.

"It is. That's why we aren't going in." Honda said and motioned to all the other guys that stopped to wait on the sidewalk.

"Oh." Zero and Kain said in unison and nodded. As the two girls disappeared into the cafe there a loud and cold laughter that sounded behind the men, making them turn around.

"I'd know _that _annoying stuck up laugh anywhere." Jounouchi seethed and they all turned to look at Seto Kaiba. Zero and Kain exchanged glances. '_That was the guy that looked like Priest Seto and said he was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. These guys know him?'_ Kain thought. Yuugi sighed.

"So I see the geek squad added some new members?" Seto taunted and laughed again, but stopped abruptly. "Wait, you were those idiots who don't know who I am!" He said. Yuugi looked back at Zero and Kain, and then turned and glared at Seto.

"They are new to the city! Don't be mean to them Kaiba!" He said, Jounouchi and Honda both nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! You rich punk!" Jounouchi growled.

"Don't act like you can start a fight with me Jounouchi, you dog." Seto taunted and laughed again.

"ARGH! KAIBA! I CANT STAND YOU!" Jounouchi shouted. Yuugi hurriedly dashed over and patted Jounouchi's shoulders.

"Jounouchi! Don't pick a fight! He's not worth it!" Yuugi said trying to calm his friend down.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Yuugi." Jounouchi said, staring to calm down.

"That's right Monkey-boy listen to your worthless friends." Seto continued to taunt. "I wouldn't want to have to dirty my hands dealing with you anyway." He added and laughed. Zero glared at him. '_Yea, this new Seto must be Priest Seto's new self. Wow, he's still an ass, even after all of these years. Although, I guess that shouldn't surprise me at all.' _He thought and sighed.

Anzu looked out the window of the smoothie shop as she and Kaku picked up the trays of smoothies.

"Oh no! Kaiba is out there!" She gasped and Kaku followed her gaze out the window.

"Uuhhh?" Kaku said looking at the guy in the white trench coat from before. '_That is seriously the CEO Seto Kaiba? Oooh man! I thought he was just joking to seem cool or something! This can't be good.' _She thought and then followed Anzu as she dashed from the cafe after putting the money on the counter.

"Kaiba! Leave us alone!" Anzu shouted as she came from the cafe holding a tray of smoothies. Kaku followed after her, looking at Seto with a shocked expression. As they got closer to Kaiba, Kaku tripped, sending a smoothie flying off her tray. Anzu put a hand to her mouth and gasped when the orange smoothie smacked Kaiba in chest, exploding. Orange blobs landed all over his shirt, jacket, and face. Kaku's mouth opened in shock, everyone else's did too. Jounouchi and Honda started howling with uncontrollable laughter. Seto glared at Kaku, "Why you—" He started but Kaku automatically pointed at Kain, who opened his mouth and stared at her shocked. "What? I saw you do it you idiot!" Seto roared.

"Yeah, but it was Kain's smoothie." Kaku said flatly. Seto growled under his breath.

"I wont forget this you worthless bunch of geeks." Seto said and started to walk away.

"You don't sound as tough covered in smoothie!" Jounouchi shouted at his retreating figure and Honda laughed even harder.

"SHUT UP MONKEY BOY!" Seto shouted back before he disappeared around a corner.

"Good Job Kaku!" Jounouchi said patting her on the back laughing.

"That was hilarious!" Anzu said smiling. Kaku smiled back.

"Uh, thanks?" She said and laughed. Zero and Kain just shook their heads. '_Leave it up to Kaku to be a clutz.' _They both thought. Yami Bakura watched Kaku with a sly smile on his lips.

"So you didn't know who Seto Kaiba is?" Honda asked Kaku when they were sitting down drinking their smoothies, all except Kain that is. Kaku had been nice enough to share with him though.

"Well, you see, we all just moved here, and I wasn't really sure what he looked like, I thought he'd be, uhhh, older." Kaku said, thinking up an excuse on her feet. '_I cant tell them I just decided to come here from a parallel universe because I had a dream that predicted a great evil. That would make me sound crazy! But all right, as long as they buy this I'll be fine!' _Kaku thought and smiled at the group.

"Yeah! I know what you mean! He is really young to be a company CEO." Anzu said nodding.

"Yeah!" Yuugi agreed. "But he is really, really smart!" Yuugi added and Jounouchi rolled his eyes.

"Don't be defending that jerk Yuug!" Jounouchi complained and Yuugi sighed.

"I wasn't defending him! I just mentioned that he is pretty smart. You got to admit he is!" Yuugi said and Jounouchi just huffed and shrugged his shoulders.

"So how do you like Domino so far you guys?" Anzu asked, looking at Kain. Zero chuckled.

"Well its fun, there's a lot to do around here!" Zero said and smiled. Kaku nodded in agreement.

"I'm really glad we found friends like you though!" Kaku exclaimed. Yuugi beamed.

"I'm glad we found you guys too! You're a lot of fun!" Yuugi said. Kaku stared at his millennium puzzle. '_That's where __Pharaoh__ Atem's soul is sealed, I wonder why he doesn't remember us? Maybe being trapped in there erased his memories.' _Kaku thought to herself. She smiled at Yuugi. Yuugi could hear his Yami speaking in his mind. '_I feel like I know those three from somewhere, but I just can't put my finger on it!'_

'_Well do you remember if they were nice, and good people?'_ Yugi asked Yami from inside his head.

'_Yes, they are good people, that I can sense. You don't need to worry about them. They seem like good friends.' _Yami replied, then went silent. Yuugi focused back on his conversation with his new and old friends. They continued to talk for a long while.

"Well, I think it's time to head home, Grandpa will worry!" Yuugi said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Wait! Before we go we should exchange numbers so we can meet up tomorrow or something!" Kaku said and scribbled her number on a piece of paper. She handed it to Yuugi. Everyone followed suit, each person trading numbers until everyone had everyone's number.

"Great!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "See ya later!" He said and the group all said their good bye's.

Kain, Zero, and Kaku headed down the sidewalk towards their flat. Kaku sighed loudly. The sun was starting to set, making everything orange tinted. It was pretty.

"So Kaku, what do you think?" Kain asked and Kaku looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, her eyes narrowing.

"Do you think he's gunna need your help?" Kain rephrased his question. Kaku looked at the road ahead of them.

"I don't think so, he has all his friends around him and he's a good duelist. Not to mention, he was always good in the past." Kaku added and both boys nodded in agreement.

"I still think you should reconsider." Zero said and Kaku glared at him.

"Shut up!" She snapped. Zero rolled his eyes. '_I don't want to help! It's such a bother! I mean, all the action and the drama is just to much! Not to mention the stress! It makes me want to rip my hair out! I just want a vacation from all the magic and world saving for a while! Not to mention, its nice to just be friends with Atem, I mean Yuugi, and not worry about having to help him all the time!' _Kaku thought as she walked. "Hey, wait guys! I'm gunna grab some snacks okay?" Kaku said as they got close to the flat. She pointed at a small convenience store across the street.

"All right! Grab some chips okay?" Zero said brightly. Kaku giggled and smiled, giving Zero a thumbs up.

"Okay!" She replied. The guys unlocked the door and slipped inside the flat, the lights turned on. Kaku turned and seeing the 'walk' light, she started across the street. The convenience store smelled like cleaning liquid, it made Kaku's stomach flip. She hurriedly picked up a bag of chips, some candy bars, and a few energy drinks. She paid and quickly left the store, the outside air was so much cleaner and fresh. She took a deep breath and waited for her 'walk' sign to light up. When it did, she started across the street. Suddenly she saw a headlight and jumped out of way just as a motorcycle blared past her. It was so loud she had to put her hands to her ears.

"YOU FUCKER! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!" Kaku screamed after the guy. "YOU'RE LUCKY I CAN'T CHASE YOU OR I'D SO BEAT YOUR ASS!" She screamed as she finished crossing the street. She hoped he caught at least one thing she said. '_Stupid people that don't know how to drive! He so could've run me over! UGH!' _Kaku groaned as she pushed open the front door of the flat.

"I hate people!" Kaku cried as she slammed the door behind her.

"They didn't have chips?" Zero shouted in dismay from the living room.

"No, that's not it! Someone almost ran me over on a motorcycle!" She said and Zero and Kain both started laughing.

"Hey! Don't laugh! I could have been mortally wounded!" Kaku complained. She stormed into the living room and threw the bag of chips at Zero. He caught the bag and chuckled some more then got up off the couch and walked up to his room.

"Good Night Kaku!" He said and smiled. Kain remained sitting on the couch; he switched the channel to a talk show and smiled over at Kaku.

"Good Night Zero!" She replied to Zero's goodnight. "

You wanna stay down here and watch some TV with me?" Kain asked and nodded towards the TV. Kaku tapped her fingers to her chin.

"Maybe some other night Kain, I'm sleepy." Kaku replied and yawned. She placed the shopping bag on the counter and turned off the downstairs light, the TV still bathed the living room in blue light. "Night Kain." Kaku said.

"Night Kaku." Kain replied; he was staring at the TV. Kaku went upstairs and down the hallway into the study. She turned on the computer and went online. She wanted to find out some more about Yuugi to make sure he really was a good duelist. She had a feeling that this evil would have to do with this new version of Duel Monsters. '_I need to make sure he's really good dueling, even though I'm still not helping right away! He can try do this one on his own!' _Kaku told herself. She found a fan site that must have been started by a fan girl, but it had a lot of information none the less. She scanned through the pages. He had beat a lot of players that were really good, he even beat Seto Kaiba, and he really good. It said on the page that he had won the title King of Games and even beat the creator of Duel Monsters.

"So Yuugi is the King of Games?" Kaku whispered to herself as she read over the page. '_Wow, who would've guessed it? He looks so young, but of course Atem must be helping him. It seems like Atem is the one who normally duels.'_ She thought and laid her head down on the computer desk. She was tired. '_I think he's good on his own, but it is nice to have some friends who don't know you're full of magical powers! And maybe if something really bad happens I can help, but just a little though.' _Kaku thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep against the desks smooth surface.

End of Chapter 1! I hope you guys like it! (I feel like it sucks so bring on the flamers if you are out there lol!)


End file.
